Big Time Love
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Alex is 18 and has been dealing with her drug addicted mother ever since her dad left when she was 8. She lives her life off the money he sends her every month. But everything changed when she met Kendall. Kendall/OC One-Shot. M for drug use.


**Hey so I got this idea when I went to the Big Time Rush concert at the New York State Fair last night! Let me know what you think and help if you can! Thanks!**

**Kendall/OC****

**Chapter 1:**

Hey I guess I should start with an introduction. My name is Alexandria. Alex for short. I just turned 18 years old and just about to begin my senior year of high school. I live in North Carolina, but was born and raised in California. I don't miss California because there were so many people and so much drama. I like it here because it is peaceful and quiet and all the people are really nice. I am kind of a loner in my high school. I have long wavy dark brown hair with blonde tips that is surprisingly easy to tame. They are very little curls. I am sort of tall, probably about 5'7" or 5'8" and petite. I also have shiny light blue eyes, which stand out no matter what, and I always get complimented on.

I live with my mom, because my dad left us when I was little to raise a new family with a woman he had been cheating on my mom with. One day I came home from school when I was 8 and he was just gone.

My mom didn't handle the split very well. She soon turned to drinking when I was about 10 or 11. Eventually though it got worse. She started to use heavy drugs like cocaine and heroin and anything she could get. She was pretty much high whenever I saw her and when I would try to help you she would scream at me to leave her alone or she would hit me.

I pretty much take care of myself because she is either not home most of the time or when she is home, she is not able to support herself, let alone me. She sleeps most of the time she is home anyways.

Today she is actually sleeping in her room, or past out I suppose. I had heard her walk through the door last night and stumble her way up the stairs. I didn't bother to help her. I already have a swollen cheek from last night, don't need to make it worse before tonight.

Maybe I should explain what tonight is. Tonight is the best day of my life. I am going to see my favorite band Big Time Rush in concert tonight. I have been planning this concert for months and even though I don't have any friends to go with, that doesn't mean I can't go and enjoy myself without other people.

I get up at 11:00am and take a quick shower before doing my hair and putting on little to no makeup, only a little bit of light eyeliner and mascara and cover up on my now bruised cheek. I put on this outfit (h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g I / s e t ? I d = 3 6 5 0 1 9 3 9)(**A/N: No spaces of parentheses in anything!) **The concert started at 8 and It was only 12:30pm. I was going to catch my bus and I am going to attempt to ask my mom to come pick me up after. I walk up to her room and gently knock on the door.

"What do you want? I am busy!" She yells as I slowly open the door. I see her shooting up, of course. Should have known.

"Um you know that concert I am going to tonight. I am going to take a bud there but I need a ride home. Do you think you can come by and get me after I call you?" I nicely ask her, hoping for the best.

"Yeah, yeah sure why not. Now get out so I can finish." She says not really paying attention, but I hoped she heard me, or I was sleeping at the arena tonight because buses don't run after the concert is over.

I grab my bag that states me against drug abuse, which is pointed to my mother. And begin my walk to the bus stop where I patiently wait. As I wait I pull out my iPod and begin to listen to Big Time Rush. I was so excited to see them, they always cheered me up when I was down. They were comical and always made you laugh even when they weren't acting.

I pay and take my seat on the bus, which arrived at its scheduled time of 1:25pm.

~~Before Concert begins~~

I got here in time to catch fourth row seats, which were not bad at all. They were amazing seats and now I was just excited to watch my favorite band perform live. I knew they wouldn't notice me. Especially with all the other girls, who are much more beautiful than me, and their big signs saying 'I love James, Carlos, Logan or Kendall' or 'I love Big Time Rush". Stuff along those lines.

When the concert begins I notice that they are paying more attention to the girls throwing up the hearts symbol with their hands, so I decide to try it and I catch the attention of my personal favorite, Kendall. He looks at me and begins to smile real big and winks. He looks at me continuously throughout the show and every time he did, it didn't go un-noticed by his fellow band members who would look in his direction whenever they noticed in curiosity. Doesn't help I would blush horribly whenever he looked at me, even when I wasn't doing anything.

~~After The Show~~

I exit the arena and try calling my mom. I didn't want her to pick me up from the front where everyone could see her, because it was extremely obvious just from looking at her she was an addict. She looked brittle and weak and like the life had just been sucked out of her. She was nothing but skin and bones.

I try calling her numerous times and more when I realize she really hadn't heard me earlier and is probably out with her friends getting drunk and high again. Great, now I have no ride and no keys to get in my house. Since I assumed she was getting me from here, I didn't think I would need them so I didn't bring them.

Guess I am sleeping here tonight.

I sit down with my back against the wall and bring my knees up to my chest and just cry. I know there are people out there who have worse lives then me, but I just never pictured my life like this, ever. I always pictures it being me, my mom and my dad and my older brother living together in a nice house here in North Carolina near the beautiful beaches, not in a small house, it's not dirty or falling apart because I manage to keep it clean and organized, living with my addicted mother, taking care of her instead of the other way around.

I snap out of my daydream when the door opens and a person steps out. I can't see because its dark, like 10:00pm. Before I can say anything the person notices me and then I realize who it is.

"Kendall?" I ask in disbelief. I couldn't believe he just walked outside to see me having a mental breakdown, well a sort of mental breakdown.

I quickly wipe my tears, hoping he didn't see them, but I was wrong. And in wiping my tears I also wiped to cover up off my cheek, revealing everything to Kendall Schmidt.

"Hey are you okay?" He asks me walking towards me quickly.

I keep wiping my tears and I put my head down to shield my bruised face with my hair. "Yeah I am fine, just waiting for my mom. She should be here any minute." I said standing up and looking around like I wasn't just crying.

"Um the show ended like 2 hours ago. Shouldn't she have been here already?" He asked curiously.

"Um sometimes she forgets. One time I went to see the Justin Bieber and she left me waiting for 3 and half hours because she forgot. She just gets busy with work and everything." I just lied to Kendall Schmidt, but with good reason. I am not going to pour my heart out to some artist who probably won't even remember me tomorrow.

"Oh well my name is Kendall, but I am sure you knew that with how you were staring at me during the show."

"Of course I know you, or I wouldn't have even come to the show." I said jokingly. "I'm Alex, and I was staring, but only when you were looking at me. I like James better." I said lighting the mood even more with more jokes. Kendall was actually my favorite.

"Ouch, that really hurts. It has left a deep, deep wound." He put his hand over his heart for more emphasis.

"I'm sure it has. I apologize deeply." I say with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"So while you wait for your mother, do you mind if I wait with you?" I asked walking closer to me.

"No I don't." But she won't be coming anytime soon. I'll just have to kill time until he leaves.

"So what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be back there with your friends and leaving?" I ask, really wondering why he was back here alone.

"What? Trying to get rid of me already?" He said joking with me again. "No, they are getting changed and showering before we leave. We hate being a bus together when we all smell like a men's locker room each. But I finished before them and when I do I usually like to go out where I know no fans are around and just breathe. Take it all in. Since we are in a new place all the time, we never really have the time to just look around, at least not at everything."

"Well when is your next time off? I can show you guys around North Carolina if you like?" I offer. I have nothing important to do ever, except try and take care of my mom. Might as well spend whatever days of summer I have left doing something for other people that actually appreciate it.

"We actually have the next few days off. We are staying at the Holiday Inn here and then going back on the road starting Tuesday. I'll talk to the guys and we'll let you know if you don't leave." Oh trust me. I'm not leaving anytime soon.

"Yeah that works." I look over at him and see him staring at me. I smile at him and look at his eyes. With what little light we have, I notice they are a bright green. My favorite color.

I also notice he has begun to lean in to me. Oh my god was Kendall actually going to kiss me? I begin to lean in as well and just our foreheads are touching and out lips are meters apart, the back door swings open and out walks the remaining members of Big Time Rush. James, Carlos, and Logan. We jump apart from each other like nothing had even happened, which was actually true.

"Hey dude, what was taking so long? Your usually only out here for a tops 20 minutes, it's been an hour." Logan says, until he notices me sitting next to Kendall on the ground.

Kendall must have noticed Logan staring at me along with the other guys because he began to speak. "Oh guys this is Alex, Alex this is James, Logan and Carlos." He stands up and holds out his hand for me to take, I gladly accept. "She was out here waiting for her mom so I decided to keep her company."

"Oh wow and she isn't here yet? Are you sure she's coming?" James said looking around for any sight of a car. There were no more cars considering the concert ended almost 4 hours ago.

"Um no I'm not sure, just hoping for the best. All I can do." I whisper the last part, but apparently Kendal heard me because he looked up at me worried, but didn't mention it.

"Well now that we know you're here, we can't leave you here alone without any ride. Well bring you home. Where do you live?" Carlos spoke up.

"I am just going to crash on a park bench or something. I don't have my house keys and my mom isn't home. It was nice meeting you guys, really an honor. And it was nice talking to you Kendall. Bye." I turn around and begin walking. I hear them whispering to each other then I hear Kendall yell at me.

"Hey Alex, what about that sightseeing tour for us tomorrow?"

I turn around and look at them all for any sight that they were just messing with me.

"We'd love to see North Carolina. None of us have ever been here long enough to see anything." Logan speaks after Kendall.

"Sure, just come looking for me then." I turn around again then I hear more whispers, or more like quiet yells then I hear footsteps coming up behind me. I turn and see Kendall coming towards me.

"Hey why don't you come stay with us tonight at the hotel? There is plenty of room and I can just sleep on the couch so you can have my bed. And don't worry, there are doors separating all of our sleeping areas."

"No I couldn't possibly intrude like that on you. That's not fair to you guys to take in a girl like me. You don't even know me."

"That's not true. I know your name is Alex and you have to prettiest eyes I have ever seen and you have nowhere to sleep."

"No I couldn't possibly-"

"Please!" I hear the other 3 yell at me.

"Okay, okay yes!" Kendall pulls me into a hug and I suddenly become engrossed in his scent. Bod man black body spray.

We pull away from the hug and he puts his arm around me as we walk back towards the guys who also pull me into a huge bear hug.

After we release, we all begin walking towards the tour bus.

When we step on the bus, my eyes widen.

"Oh my god, this place is huge." I stand in my place as the guys walk around me laughing.

"Haha you get used to it trust us. We had the same reaction as you when we first saw it." Carlos said making me chuckle a bit as I start to walk and look around as the guys sit down in a little booth and eat some leftover pizza.

"What anything Alex? Or do you want to wait until we get to the hotel?" Kendall asks me.

"Either way you're eating." Logan says before I even have time to say no.

"I guess sure then." I say laughing. Kendall grabs another slice and sets it on his plate. He puts in the microwave and turns around leaning against the counter after he sets the time for 45 seconds.

"So what's your story home slice?" Carlos asks me being funny.

"Um nothing really special. I live with my mom, my dad left when I was younger so it's just me and my mom. I am a senior in high school and I love going to the beach. I like hockey, basketball and soccer and I play guitar sometimes. That's really it. See nothing special."

"Wow you play guitar? That's awesome." Kendall says taking our pizza out of the microwave and sitting next to Logan. I just stand there looking around still.

"Hey I am done and going to watch TV until we get there so you can sit." James says getting up and walking to the back after throwing away his paper plate and giving me a warm welcoming smile.

I sit down next to Carlos across from Kendall and begin eating slowly. We make conversation about stuff that goes on while they are on the road and some of the crazy fan girls they come on contact with.

Soon we arrive at the hotel and make our way to the room that we were all sharing tonight. As soon as we walk into the room all except Kendall said their goodnights and headed for their individual beds.

I head to the bathroom and change into a pair of shorts and big t shirt Kendall had given to me. I look in the mirror and wash my make up off and walk out of the bathroom while putting my hair up in a messy bun to see Kendall putting a shirt on and heading for the couch.

"You don't have to sleep out there, the bed seems big enough for the both of us to share." I tell him shyly.

"Are you sure? If that makes you uncomfortable then you don't have to for my sake."

"No really. You invited me in, I'm not going to steal your bed and make you sleep on a couch that probably will mess up your back. Please, just for my sanity. I already owe you my life for letting me stay here."

"You don't owe us anything, except for showing us around tomorrow." He starts walking towards the bed and jumps on it as I gently sit on it.

"Come on, you don't have to pretend that you're going to hurt someone by lying down and going to sleep." He says messing around.

"I know but still, I feel like I'm invading yours and the others space."

"You're not. If you were, we wouldn't have even invited you here in the first place." He makes a good point.

We both stop talking and get comfortable and I turn so my back is facing him and close my eyes. He must have thought I was asleep because I feel a pair of lips on my cheek then I feel an arm go around my waist. I move closer to him as we both fall into a deep sleep.

~~The Next Morning~~

I wake up to an empty bed next to me so I get up to see the other beds empty too.

"They went to breakfast before I even woke up." I hear and I turn to see Kendall standing shirtless in a fresh pair of skinny jeans. He is shaking his hair as he is drying it a little with a towel. "Showers free if you want to clean up before we go."

"Okay thanks." I walk over to him to take the towel out of his hands and he moves it behind him a bit so I get closer. Our faces are nearly meters apart as he leans in again like last night and we kiss. His lips are so soft and taste like mint, meaning he just brushed his teeth. My shower was as forgotten as I bring my hands behind his neck and bring him closer to me. He drops the towel at our feet and puts his hands on my waist bringing me as close as I can possibly get to him. I begin to feel his tongue open my mouth as we began fighting for dominance and I was apparently losing the battle as I was pushed roughly against the wall. It was my first kiss and I never wanted it to end. I bring my hands to his back and begin digging my nails into his back as he brings his lips to my neck and puts his hands under my shirt. His lips eventually come back to mine and we begin fighting again. He may have singers lungs but we both have to breath at some point. We pull away slowly and he sets one last light peck on my swollen lips. We look at each other in the eyes and what he says next surprises me.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"What?"

"When we leave Tuesday, come with me. Come with us please. I need you and I want my girlfriend with me on the road." He confesses.

"I'm your girlfriend?" I ask him almost exploding with happiness in my body.

"Of course. I don't go kissing just anybody like that unless I really like them." He says as he kisses me lightly again.

"I'm glad. You have no idea how long I've had a crush on you."

"I'm guessing a long time."

"Absolutely." And we begin making out again until the guys come back. I was finally happy. I was going on tour with my favorite band, Big Time Rush, and my new boyfriend, Kendall Schmidt.

****Decided to make it a one shot instead of an actually story. Thanks for reading!****

**Rissa;***


End file.
